Definitely Maybe
by SoundsOfficial
Summary: Jake English is a sexually confused teen, who may or may not have a crush (all of the homo) on his best bro, Dirk Strider. Dirk is definitely gay and he may or may not have the hots for a certain dorky boy who may or may not be named Jake English. Rated T for language and later chapters. Jake/Dirk Jake/TBD Dirk/TBD Lots of angst in later chapters! Enjoy!


_My first fic! Woop woop! Sorry this is so short but this is just a test chapter to see if I get any response... The next one will be longer, and it's already done! So if I get at least one review of somebody who is interested I'll post the second chapter! Also please excuse the maybe OOC-ness... I don't roleplay Dirk or Jake much so sorry! (Damn you plot bunnies giving me great ideas with characters I can't write! *Shakes fists at*) So yeah enjoy, feedback is welcome! YAY!_

_**Disclamer: Homestuck and the characters both belong to Lord Hussie (Andrew Hussie)!**_

_**Chapter one: I might be a homosexual**_

* * *

== Be sexually confused teenager, Jake English

You are Jake English, and you think you might be a homosexual.

**GT: I think i might be a homosexual.**

**TT: What?**

It was either that or you had stayed up way too late talking to your best bro, and you can't think properly anymore.

**GT: Its either that or i have stayed up way too late talking to you.**

**GT: And in turn i cant think properly.**

**TT: Hold up, Jake. You should probably not make that decision in the middle of the night, when you don't have your head on straight.**

**GT: Well it is technically 2 am in the morning**

**GT: Gadzooks strider! I would expect better of you.**

**TT: Jake.**

**GT: Yes yes i know but i still feel homosexual.**

**TT: How the fuck does one, "feel homosexual"?**

**GT: I don't know! Its like gaydar but for yourself.**

**TT: Jake that's horseshit and you know it.**

**TT: Besides, I still don't think one could come to a conclusion like that without a bit of thought first. This seems pretty random.**

**GT: Well it is pretty random but still.**

**TT: Maybe you should think about it a little more, then come to the conclusion of whether or not you're a homosexual.**

**GT: I suppose you're right. You do know a lot about these things.**

**TT: And what exactly is that implying?**

**GT: Oh! No! I didnt mean that you were**

**GT: I just meant that**

**TT: Chill, I was just kidding. Either way I am.**

**GT: Oh ok.**

**GT: Wait WHAT?**

**TT: Haha, well see you around English.**

**TT: My smuppets await.**

**timaeusTestified ceased pestering golgothasTerror at [2:34]**

You sit back in your chair rereading the last few lines of the conversation you just had with your best bro, Dirk Strider. Is Dirk gay or was he just joking around for "irony's" sake? The latter doesn't seem too likely, Dirk is indeed a dick at times, but he has boundaries. He wouldn't joke about something so personal, or would he? Gosh, you don't know, Dirk is a mystery to you and probably would be for a long time, but this isn't about Dirk, it's about you. You and your confused sexuallity. You log out of pester chum and turn off your computer as you think. The thought was pretty random but it wasn't like you hadn't entertained the thought before. Walking over to your unmade bed you turn off the lights and plop down into bed with a sigh. You never really thought that love had limitations such as gender and the thought of, maybe, kissing a male didn't freak you out entirely.

You sigh deeply again and take off your glasses, putting them on your bedside table you decide that sleeping would be a good idea. Tomorrow was the last day of summer vacation and you were hanging out with your three good friends, Jane, Roxy, and Dirk… Dirk, he was the one who first put the thought into your head when you started chatting with him online. You turn over in your bed smiling a bit as you remember your first conversation. It started like any other, you had put the pester chum finder on random and local, and after a few perverts and weirdos you met Dirk. The way he was so straight forward and witty caught your attention immediately and you hit it off. You were fourteen at the time and had just moved into town with your grandmother and older cousin Jade, and you didn't have any friends. After a while you awkwardly suggest that you two meet up. He agreed saying that if you were some thirty year old creep he would get his "super bad ass anime sword" out and kick your ass.

The day you met up you two had run into his two friends, Jane and Roxy. All of you hit it off amazingly and are friends two this day. That how you usually told the story to people who asked how a weird set of kids like you four came to be friends. You never actually tell people about how you felt when you first saw Dirk. How you got butterflies in your stomach when you saw the cool kid with some dumb anime shades standing around, hands in his pockets waiting for you. How you felt flustered when that cool kid with the dumb anime shades looked over at you smirked and said hi. You never told anyone about that sudden jolt you felt the first time you two embraced in a manly bro-hug. Back then you chalked it all up to being nervous about meeting him, after all you did (and still do) admire him quite a lot for his amazing personality.

You feel your head start to hurt and finally decide to shut off your brain for sleeping, but not until you decided something. You have homosexual feelings towards your best bro, Dirk Strider.

* * *

_Annddd done, for now. Like I said I have the next chapter ready, if anyone is interested I'll post the second one, I just don't want to be posting things no one reads C: ok see yah!_


End file.
